Tails of Magic: The Life-Scratcher
by pcadm8
Summary: Zach, a boy who once knew true freedom, a world of peace, and vast spirit, is launched into the incredible world of magic. Armed with Plasma Dragon Slaying magic, and a new never before seen ability, Zach must take on the challenges of the future! However, he isn't alone. Zach will meet powerful allies, and the the most infamous guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail.


**Inizio Village, Bosco, X771...**

"Zachariah!" A woman's voice called.

A boy was quick to respond has he closed a book he was reading, and hid it under a small chest just in time. The woman went in to the small cabin, only find the boy with a nervous look on his face.

"What were you doing?" the woman asked

"N-nothing mom, I was waiting for you, so I could ask if I could play with Kaden," Zachariah stuttered.

The mother gave him a skeptical look, "Alright, but don't go too far out of the village, and be home before dark."

Zach nodded, and darted out the door.

Slowly, the mother took a quick look at what Zah hid under the chest, expecting it to be some type of perverted magazine. She was surprised to see that he was reading her book of spells.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" she asked herself.

* * *

"So Kaden, what are we going to play today?" Zach asked.

"Hide and seek, of course!" Kaden replied.

"Again...?" A girl moaned. Despite being about two years older than them, she never really took charge.

"Come on Venus! Keep up!" Zach jeered. If anything, Zach was usually the troublemaker, while Kaden tried to be the voice of reason.

Along with Venus, a few other children followed. Eventually the children made their way out into the forest. As they arrived, Kaden pulled out a few straws from his pocket, breaking them into random sizes.

"Alright guys, choose." Kaden said as he held the straws out, with every child taking one.

Zach grimaced, as he found that he pulled the shortest, "Aw man!" he jeered with annoyance.

"Looks like you're counting!" Kaden shouted, as he, along with the other children ran off to hide.

Zach kicked the ground in frustration and went to a tree to count, "One... Two... Three..."

Some time passed, and Zach finished his count, "97... 98... 99.. 100!"

Zach began searching around the area. Truth be told, Zach never had much of a hard time seeking, in fact he only got frustrated because it was a little too easy. Most of the village elders even commented that Zach would be a great hunter. Slowly, Zach found a few footprints and cracked leaves, which lead to a small hay pile.

"Found you!" Zach exclaimed, as Venus and another child crawled out of the hiding spot.

"Jeez Zach, nothing gets past you," Venus commented.

"Uh-huh," Zach said as he took off, looking for the other two children.

Zach soon found berries that were picked, and a few leaves scattered. This, however wasn't enough to locate the hiders. Fortunately, Zach had an odd "gift" which he thought was some sort of magic. His vision changed color, and he could see heat signatures through almost any object. After a few seconds he saw the shape of a body, and sprinted towards it. Zach went behind the tree and tapped the child on the back, who squeaked in shock.

"Boo," Zach whispered.

"I can't believe you caught me so quick..." the child mused.

Zach soon heard rustling by a few boulders and bushes. Immediately, Zach sneaked into the vicinity, and grabbed the struggling Kaden from the bushes.

"Too easy," Zach commented.

Kaden put on his happy smirk, "Well I guess I'm going to have to countdown now," Kaden concluded, as he walked up to a boulder and counted.

Zach ran, far, far out into the forest, farther than he was allowed to.

* * *

Zach would soon make his way into a small pile of branches and leaves. There, he waited until an arm grabbed him and threw him across the area.

"Well well well, who do we have 'ere?" A conniving voice spoke.

"A little savage it seems," another replied.

Zach opened his eyes to a bearded man. He felt his body freeze up.

The man smiled and spoke, "You look very familiar, have we met?"

Zach replied by spitting in his face, causing the man's expression to fade to that of an evil smirk.

"That wasn't very polite," The man said, as he lifted Zach up.

"Let me go!" Zach yelled.

"Oh look, the runt can speak our language," mused one of the men.

Zach struggled, kicking and screaming.

"Looks like we have a wild one," commented one of the other men.

"Spirited too," grunted the man holding Zach.

"All we simply want to know is where your village is, little cretin," said the man.

"You'd best do what he says, child."

Zach kept his mouth shut, infuriating the man. The man shift his hands to neck, lightly choking Zach.

"I can silence you right now," the man said malevolently, "Just a little more strength, and then, 'snap'."

Zach started to feel lightheaded.

"You and your people are nothing but insects," the man stated, "All of you, just can't comprehend the ideals of the modern world, nay, you just stick to your old fashion lifestyles, unwilling to accept the true, evolutionary ways of the world."

Zach grunted, he felt weak, his vision fading.

The man continued, "Those among you who are wise, gravel at our feet, begging to become one with our society."

Zach started coughing, he began to lose feeling in his limbs.

"However, I am not unkind or unsparing, for that matter," the man finished, as he dropped Zach on the ground.

"Simply tell your village to give us what we want, and you and the rest of your savage people can go back to wallowing in their own stupidity," the man offered.

"W-wait... t-tell me your name..." Zach whispered.

"Oh? Fabio Cunningham, why do you ask?"

"So I can kill you..." Zach said.

Fabio chuckled, "A horrible choice."

The next thing Zach felt was a painful strike to the back of head.

* * *

Zach arose, the scent of smoke causing him to gag slightly. Everything seemed somewhat engulfed by fog and smoke, Zach looked around and saw something that made his eyes widen. His was being devoured by flames, he heard screams.

"NO!" Zach screamed in terror, as he ran to the village.

As he made his way to the village he saw two of the children he was playing with crying. The searing flames were loud and intense, Zach tried to use his sixth sense to find his mother, but to no avail as there was heat everywhere, "MOMMY!" Zach called.

Zach ran through the incinerating village, he soon found an injured Kaden being cradled by the village mother. "Have you seen my mom!?" Zach asked nervously.

"Stay close, Zachariah," was the only reply he received from the elder.

Zach immediately disregarded her warning and ran towards his cabin, which was being decimated. Zach ran up to the door and shouted, "Mother!"

"In here, Zachariah!" said Zach's mother.

"I'm coming!" Zach replied.

He made his way through the fallen trees and burning bramble, and found a small hole that led inside his cabin. What he saw would scar him for life, his mother was covered in debris, pinned down by large pieces of wood.

"It'll be okay... I'm here," Zach attempted to reassure, and grit his teeth as he place his hands on the burning hot log, and tried to lift it.

One of the adults found the straggling Zach, and made his way towards him.

"Zach, stop! It's no use," his mother said, "Listen, after this, you make think yourself alone in the world, but always remember that I'll always be with you..." Zach's mother then took Zach's hand, and a small light was produced.

The adult grabbed Zach and pulled him away, "No! Let go of me!" Zach cried out.

"I love you..." those were the last words mustered by Zach's mother before the roof collapsed, burying her.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the rain began to fall. It provided perfect coverage for Zach's tears. However, it wasn't just sadness that harmed the boy's mind. No it was a deadly sense. A sense of vindication. Zach stared at the burnt village, the people in distress, the incinerated corpses. His mother's body was nowhere to be found. Zach heard a girl cry, "Mommy! Mommy!"

Zach looked around for Venus, but was gone. Did she die? Zach had no idea.

_"You and your people are nothing, but insects..." _

Zach let out a cry of anguish and ran off into the forest. Immediately, one of the huntsman went after him.

Zach ran, panting furiously, but ignoring his fatigue. He knew the only thing that could appease him was the blood of his mother's murderers.

_ "All of you, just can't comprehend the ideals of the modern world, nay, you just stick to your old fashion lifestyles, unwilling to accept the true, evolutionary ways of the world." _

Something surged inside of Zach. He began to sprint faster, his fatigue slowly leaving him.

_"Those among you who are wise, gravel at our feet, begging to become one with our society." _

His heart was pumping at incredible speeds, all he could think about was aiming for the jugular.

_"W-wait... Tell me your name..."_

_"Oh? Fabio Cunningham, why do you ask?" _

Zach was immediately tackled to the ground. The huntsman managed to keep him at bay. He then noticed that Zach's eyes were an odd shade of orange. He knew what he had to do. He chopped Zach in the head, dazing the boy. Zach felt the energy fade, and let out a few coughs. The man lifted him up, and proceeded to carry the boy back.

_"So I can kill_ _you..." _

* * *

After a a couple of days later, everything seemed to become normal again. Well almost everything. Zach was left in shock, he couldn't sleep, eat, or even be social. Everyone left in the village worried for the boy. Zach laid in bed. He was living with the village elder. Almost everything he knew and loved was lost. Zach could not sleep, could not eat, his once happy, childish demeanor lost. Kaden often visited when he could, trying to cheer Zach up, but to no avail.

However, everything would later change.

Theo was staring at the ceiling of the elder's cabin, his eyes lacking emotion. Soon enough, he heard a large thud followed by a loud roar. A dragon's roar. Zach immediately ran out of the cabin to check it out. He read that dragons were an extremely rare species, almost thought to be mythical and extinct. He saw a large footprint of a dragon, and used it to track the direction of said creature.

He ran up a rock slope, and jumped onto a tree branch, keeping his balance. Theo leaped once more onto a cliff, and stumbled into a crevice. Zach slowly peered his head out and took a look at what he saw. A dragon, about the size of one of the cabins was perched by a rock face.

"Come out, young child," said the dragon.

Zach's heart immediately burst from nervousness, but he walked towards the dragon, swallowing his fear. "H-hello," Zach murmured.

"It seems you've been through a tough time, little one, why don't you tell me about it," the dragon said before realizing the boy was staring at him with awe, "Oh, where are my manners?" the dragon continued, "My name is Axiom, what is yours?"

"Z-Zach..."

"Well then Zach, what is on your mind?"

* * *

"I see," Axiom said, hearing about the recent tragedy in Zach's village.

Zach had a look of disparity on his face. In a split-second, he perked up, "Mr. Axiom, why are you here?"

"Good question, I'm not quite sure myself," the dragon said, "I felt an energy that just drew me here, like a magnet."

"What's a magnet?" Zach asked.

The dragon gave him a blank stare, "Hm, doesn't seem that you're well educated, are you?"

_"Educated? Magnet?" _Zach thought.

The dragon looked into the sky, then he snapped back with inspiration, "How about I teach you things?"

"W-well, sure, Mr. Axiom," Zach replied.

"Perfect!" Axiom roared, "I'll teach you all sorts of academics, and I sense potential in you, boy."

"Erm, potential?"

"It's what you have inside of you," Axiom said, "With that, I think I'll teach you some magic!"

Zach's eyes widened, "M-magic?" Zach had always wanted to learn it after reading about it in his mother's books.

"Yes, my boy, magic, but not just any magic," Axiom said, "Dragon Slaying magic! And perhaps a few others, as well."

Zach finally did something that he thought he'd never have the strength to do again, smile.

* * *

**First chapter! What did you guys think? I'm accepting OCs, story ideas, etc.**

**I originally wanted to write this story to test my writing skills, but now I want it to become a whole saga, so any feedback would be great!**

**A special thanks to Diamond Cross for ideas and characters.**


End file.
